


The Missing Are Rarely Found Again

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: this will be a two parter.Vic was kidnapped as a young child and is now going to find out the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

Her name had been Victoria Hughes for over 20 years now, but what was it before, she had no idea. All the information she was given was her parents had died and no living relatives could be found. She grew up with wonderful parents that adopted her when she was about 3 years old, all she could wonder was what if.

She hadn’t really thought about finding her family since she joined the SFD, but as she was seeing someone, it might be nice to have a relationship with them like he does with his. It was time, time to get a DNA test done. Maya and Andy had encouraged her to do it after they found out the truth about Vic’s past.

Vic ordered the test online from a reputable company with the most 5 star reviews and awaited its arrival. It was delivered within 5 working days, all she could do was stare at the little white box. Did she really need to know all the details, was this a good idea, what if her family were a bunch of serial killers or even worse.

It took her a couple of days to finally say whatever happens happens. If the need arose she didn’t have to contact them.

-x-

A month later she received the letter in the post. All the feelings she previously had arose again.

This time though, when she was staring at the envelope on the kitchen counter she had someone over. “You’re going to burn a hole in that if you’re not careful,” he came up behind startling her out of her dream world “oh, it came then?”

“Yeah, and I really don’t know if I should open it!”

“Vic, it’s your choice. Open it or don’t open it, whatever that piece of paper says it won’t make me love you any less.” He squeezes her into a hug.

“Could you do it for me, if there’s anything bad don’t tell me?” He nods and takes it of the counter.

He opens it with his special letter opener, gifted to him by Vic for his birthday. Scanning through he makes a few changes to his facial expressions that don’t seem to alarm her that much. “No criminals by the looks of it. A few lawyers, a couple of interior decorators and a fire-fighter. That’s all for your close relatives that they could match you to.” She snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and reads it herself.

She had family, that weren’t criminals and they didn’t live that far away. There was a special note at the bottom of the page that he had missed. _The family DNA collected was to aid in a missing person’s investigation so please contact your local police station._ What the hell could that mean?

“Looks like I’m calling in sick today chief, did you read the bottom.”

“No, why!”

“It says I have to contact the police as the DNA I matched with was to do with a missing person’s case.” His eyes widened at her and he was surprised.

“Okay, go. Good luck Victoria.” He shouted but she was already out the door.

-x-

None other than Ryan Tanner was working the front desk today.

“Hey Vic, what are you doing here?” he asked

“You know that DNA test I took, well I matched with a few people.”

“So why are you here instead of work?”

“There was a note at the bottom to attend my local police station about it. It says I have a DNA link to a missing person’s case, so for the information I need to come here.”

“Okay, let me get it up on my screen, what’s the names you matched with?” she tells him all and he looks it up on the system.

He was shocked to say the least. It was a case of a missing child from way back in ‘93’. She was kidnapped on a day out to the local Zoo. As he looked at the photo closer he could see it, he could see Vic. “Maybe we should go into a private room. Fritz take her to interview 2, I won’t be long.”

Ryan printed out the parts of the file that could be public and then went to join her. She was standing up pacing the room confused. “Take a seat.” He motioned his hand to the chair opposite his.

Once she sat down he slid the paper over to her. She teared up, this was her at age 3. She read every single detail carefully the name, Isla-Mae Priest. Missing from San Diego zoo on the 6 may 1993. “Wow, this is me! I can totally see me in that picture,” and then another thought came to her. If she was kidnapped, where were her real parents? “If the people that died in that car aren’t my parents who are?”

“I can’t give out that information, but contact these people they will be able to tell you.”

“Thank you Ryan.” She gets up from the table “Can I take this with me?” he nods and she leaves.

-x-

She walks around town for a while, but is stopped when Travis and Ben spot her while they’re on aid car. “Hey!”

“Hi Trav, Ben” she sounded defeated

“Hey, what’s up? You can tell me, I won’t judge.” Travis asks

She jumps in the back just on case they get a call.

“I just found out that the people I thought were my parents weren’t.”

“How?” Ben asks

“Well, I had a DNA test done to find my relatives. I got the results today and it said go to a local police station at the bottom. So I do that and I find out I was kidnapped at age 3!” she hands the paper over to them. “This is me, Isla-Mae Priest.”

“I don’t know what to say to this.” Travis finally says

“Neither do I. I guess I have to contact them, but how do I do that. Just turn up one day and say I’m your long lost daughter. I’d look like one of those people off of the TV, looking for money.” She hangs her head in her palms.

“Anybody that knows you won’t think that. What about taking Lucas, he can reassure them it’s not false?”

She shrugs her shoulders. He wouldn’t have the time to go to San Diego with her and visit. “I’ll think about it, now you should go back to work.” They do as they’re told and head back to the station.

Vic wonders around for another hour or so before heading home. On a whim she messages one of the contacts from the missing persons report. She was surprised when 10 minutes later she received a reply.

_I’m sorry to inform you, this number is not for the person you are trying to contact. Good luck with your quest._

Great a dead end. It was a long shot using a 26 year old number and expecting the same person to own it. So instead she opened her laptop and googled the lawyers. They had their own family law firm, Priests and Family Law associates. She phoned the number detailed on the website.

“Priest and Family Law, how may I help you?” the secretary answered

“Can I speak to a, Miss Margarete Priest please?”

“I’ll just ring though, hold on a moment!”

Vic’s nerves were getting the better of her, she was shaking and sweating. Then her handsome partner came walking through the door. “Kebab okay for dinner?” he was shushed right away as she pointed to her phone.

“This is Margarete, hello mam, are you still there?”

“Yes, sorry! My names is Victoria Hughes. I work for the Seattle Fire department”

“We only practice law in California mam.”

“Yes I know. I recently took a DNA test and matched to a missing person from San Diego, California.”

“Okay, so why are you calling my office?”

“My Birth name is, Isla-Mae Priest!” she flinched as the line became busy with shouting.

“This better not be a joke, I hope you’re not joking!” she said with excitement

“I would never joke, I can show you proof. If you need it of course?” she could hear the other end of the line get busier as more people entered the room.

She only heard a few things of what they were saying but it was mostly _is that really Isla-Mae._ One of them even decided to find me on Facebook. So when that person said _it really is_ , they cheered.

“No need, we’ve seen your profile photo. You look so much like your mother. You must come down, meet us."

“I don’t want to intrude, on your family!” Vic stutters out.

“You are family, my dear girl. After 26 years we have finally found you.”

“I have to hang up now! Add me and we can talk more. I’d love to get to know you. One thing though, are my Birth parents still alive?”

“Yes dear and they will be thrilled to know you are too!” she hung up and was glad that the conversation hadn’t been a disaster.

Vic noticed Lucas had just left her dinner on the counter and gone to bed. They could talk about the day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few weeks had been great, talking to her family over the phone and on social media. Lucas had been feeling left out, but that would all change when he got 2 weeks paid leave for her. His two weeks were unpaid but that didn’t really matter.

They began planning the trip down to San Diego. “You know, this will be our first official Vacation together!” she casually said.

“Oh, so you’re not counting all the weekend hiking trips? Thanks for that!”

“As you said they’re trips, in Seattle, they don’t count. This is a vacation. We are leaving Washington for 2 weeks. I’m so happy you’re coming with me, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She stopped packing for one moment and walked over to him.

He grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her in for a hug “You’d be amazing like you always are. But I’d miss you terrible and we would have to face time every day. Which if you think about it, would be more of a hindrance than a help.”

“Okay Mr Smart Arse, don’t go using all those big words on me now!”

“Why not, doesn’t it turn you on just a tad?” He pulls her in closer so he can pick her up.

“You know it does, but we need to finish packing,” she become all giggly when she is picked up and thrown on the bed “Luke, please, oh god!”

“We’ve got plenty of time.” He jumps onto the bed on top of her and she squirms as she’s pinned underneath him.

“So you’re in charge today,” he nods his head “I don’t think so.” She flicks her leg into the right position and rolls them over so he’s pinned to the bed.

She begins by unbuckling his belt with one hand as the other one hold his hand above his head. She uses the belt as a whip then chucks it on the floor. He wiggles his trousers and boxers down so he is exposed. She grabs hold of his shaft and begins thrusting up and down. “You like that huh?”

“umhm, fuck that feels so good.” She then let’s go and runs to get something from her draw.

It was a couple of pairs of handcuffs. She placed them on the bed next to him and takes his shirt off. She then grabs one and puts it around one of his wrists, then the other around the other wrist. He totally though this was going to be rough sex. That went all out the window when she connected the open ends of the cuffs to the bedposts and went back to packing.

“Hey, you can’t leave me like this!”

“I think I just did. I told you to pack, this is your punishment.” She grabbed her phone and took a couple of photos.

“Don’t you dare!” she began giggling and got back to packing. He had just given up so fell asleep.

He woke up and noticed he was all dressed and the suitcases were at the door. It must have been a dream, until he noticed the cuff marks that were left on his wrists.

-x-

They were finally on the freeway heading to California. The scenery was amazing, all the blue skies and mountains. Then before they know it they’re pulling up to her aunt’s house. It was decorated to the 9’s with balloons and banners.

She jumped out of the car and shook of all of her nervousness. Lucas grabbed the suitcases and joined her, grabbing her hand for comfort. “Shall we?” she only nodded.

They walked slowly to the front door and he rang the bell. Moments later a woman she didn’t know opened the door. “I’m sorry, we must have the wrong house!” Vic exclaimed

“Oh darling, no you haven’t,” the woman became teary eyed “I’m Delilah, everyone calls me Del. I’m one of your aunts. And who is this handsome fella?”

“This is Lucas, my boyfriend. May we come in?”

“Of course, come in, were all waiting.”

She walks in first and notices everyone gathered in the living room. Her eyes are drawn to the woman sat in the centre and the woman’s eyes are drawn to hers. Margarete comes out from the crowd, she doesn’t look as old as she had imagined. She introduces her to everyone except the person at in the middle.

Vic walks over to her, not really knowing what to say. “You must be Francesca.” she goes to shake her hand but it pulled into a lengthy hug.

“Fran. I can’t believe it’s actually you. After all this time. My baby girl is standing right in front of me.”

“I’m not a baby anymore, Mum.” She goes in for another hug and they both start blubbering. She wipes away the tears and waves for Lucas to come over.

“Luke, this is my mum Fran, Fran this is my boyfriend Lucas.” She looks him up and down before talking.

“So Lucas, what do you do for a living?”

“He’s a fire-fighter,” “I’m a fire-fighter.” They both say at the same time. They had already agreed not to say his rank.

“You met at work then.” They nod “That’s nice, that’s how me and your father met.” So they did have something in common she thought to herself.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where is my father?”

“He died, before you were born. Your stepfather is at work. He raised you from age 1 till you went missing. He’ll be so pleased to see you.”

“We should really go meet the others properly.” Lucas inserted himself into their converstation.

“Mag, Del, send over the next lot.” She shouted. “We figured it would be easier to group the people up, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all. It might be easier that way.”

First came aunts and uncles, then the first cousins, second cousins and finally the old family friends. It was really nice talking to everyone and getting to know her family. She notices all of her mom’s sibling looked similar and the cousins all had a specific Priest family Eyes. Which she also had now she came to think of it.

They sat down and ate a meal together. It was the best home cooked meal she had, had in a while. Seeing as she nor Lucas were particularly good cooks, they could burn anything, the irony.

They all sat down and the party got into full swing. Her family were dancing around getting seriously drunk, she must have got that off of them. When the slow songs came on she got Lucas and went to dance, even with him protesting. One by one the separate parts of her family went home until it was just her aunt and mum left. She did like saying that word mum.

“Time to get to bed, leave the cleaning for tomorrow.” Margarete stated.

“Are you sure? Me and Luke wouldn’t mind, I’m not really that tired yet.” Vic volunteered

“Darling, this was dedicated to you. You are not going to clean up, now get to bed with that sexy man.” Her mother said.

Vic did as she was told and followed her boyfriend to the room they had been given. They got changed into their pyjamas and hopped into bed. She laid with her head on his chest.

“Your family are pretty awesome!”

“Yeah they are. I guess that’s where I get my awesomeness from.” He laughed and she looked up toward his face. “What?”

“Nothing.” She slapped him on the arm for lying. “Ouch, that hurt. You can’t inherit awesomeness Vic.” That earned him another slap on the arm. “Seriously! I didn’t mean it like that. You didn’t need your family to be awesome, you already are.”

“That’s more like it.” She leans in and initiates a kiss wanting more.

“I don’t know how I feel about this. What if you mum and aunt hear!”

“If we can do it at the station, we can do it here.” He gives in.

After going a few rounds they cuddle up together and fall asleep. They wake up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. After getting a call that breakfast was done they go down and eat.

“So, did you guys sleep well last night?” Her mum asks trying to hint.

“Yeah, the bed is so much comfier than mine.” Vic replies

“Oh, I though you guys were busy most of the night!” and they both blush in embarrassment.

“You, you heard that. I’m, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry dear, it’s a natural process we all like. And who can blame you!” She winked at her.

-x-

A week in and everything between her and her family was going well. Lucas had to leave because the interim chief he chose, had fallen seriously ill and no one could take over. Vic didn’t mind, it was his job after all.

They had been to all of the places she liked as a child, except the zoo. None of her family had set foot in it since she had been taken. So over breakfast she asks.

“Can we go to the Zoo?” her mum and aunt tensed up “I know it might be hard, but I want to know the story. I only remember snippets.”

“We haven’t been anywhere near that place since you were taken. If I’m honest, I never want to set foot in there ever again.” Margarete rambled

“It’s ok. I can live with that. It was just a thought!” they relaxed after she said that. “I think I might go home. I’ve loved it here, meeting all you guys, but I miss Luke and my other family. They’re going to want all the details. I miss my work, maybe we could meet up some time, in Seattle and I can show you the sights.”

“We would love that. We didn’t expect you to stay this long, really. It was lovely having you here.” They came round the table and she gave in to a group hug.

-x-

She’d packed all of her things and got ready to leave. Her aunt would take her to the airport and she could grab a cab home. They set a date for them to come to Seattle and she told Luke to book it off for them both.

She gave them one last group hug before entering the airport to catch her flight. Lucas had sent Travis to pick her up from the airport. It was a nice drive back to her place. Vic went straight to sleep when she got in. She did have another week off to do whatever she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments. follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng


End file.
